


in good company

by catastrophes



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meet-Cute, Wrong Apartment AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophes/pseuds/catastrophes
Summary: “i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn’t question it) so now i’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin” AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on this blessed [ prompt ](http://meetcuteproject.tumblr.com/post/111696130934/tickatocka-i-really-want-an-i-accidentally)
> 
> here's wonderwall

 

 

 

 **Kim Jaehwan**    
  
time to get completely hammered tonight  
be there @ lux 10 pm [14.22]

  

 

* * *

 

 

On crystal clear (sober) hindsight, Seongwu should have known better than to accept any more invitations that would have potentially involved any amount of alcoholic consumption especially when said invitation came from a certain friend of his named Kim Jaehwan.

Seongwu should have known better than to have sent anything other than a “hell no” in reply back to the kakaotalk message that had blinked its arrival on his phone screen whilst he had been walking back home from his final exam, and to have trashed it immediately.

Really, Seongwu had already spent far too many weekends this past semester downing shot after shot during the occasional club hopping tour on Jaehwan’s prodding which only ever led to low inhibitions and complete reckless abandon to have known better. He’d spent far too many mornings hanging his head over porcelain, muttered phrases of his most imaginative curse words (some involving planning the nature of torture that would inflict the most pain on his friend), nursed some of his biggest hangovers, and experienced more regrets than he could ever count on both hands.

Therefore, Seongwu should have _definitely_ known far better than to have accepted the “harmless” drinks that had been placed into his hand, time and time again, despite the furious warnings that his brain had tried to enforce, reminding him that his liver didn’t really have much more function left in it for him to fuck up anymore.

_And yet._

Seongwu is currently one hundred percent irrevocably and undeniably drunk.

He stumbles along the corridor towards Minhyun’s apartment, licking the residual bitterness of Jack Daniels and vodka off his lips, almost able to smell the rest of the alcohol seeping through his pores. He’d been unceremoniously dumped by Jaehwan who had disappeared into the night with some guy from his composition class named Sunghyun or Sungwoon or whatever, leaving Seongwu to fend for himself.

(Reminder to self: Get new friends.)

Seongwu also vaguely recalls accidentally running into Youngmin and Sewoon on his way from the bathroom but had waved off their concerns, telling them to go back to their make out session, insisting he knew how to get home adequately and would be completely fine.

Of course, half an hour later, he finally decided to give up trying to find his way back to his apartment, belatedly remembering that his best friend's place was a lot closer to the club than his own anyway and that the effort in making the journey would be a lot less taxing.

Perfect plan.

 

**Ong Seongwu**

[02.36] hey man !!! can i crash @ urs tonight 

[02:45] cool i’ll take ur silence as a yes 

 

Thus here Seongwu currently stands, outside his best friend’s door, in one piece like he said—well relatively so—minus the still churning stomach courtesy of the one quick pit stop at the potted plant in the lobby. (His bad.)

1995, 1995, 1995, he repeats to himself, trying to sear the apartment code into his brain from where he’d memorized the numbers in one of Minhyun’s previous messages to him. Should be easy enough since it’s both their birth year. Seongwu clumsily shoves his phone back into his pocket, giggling absentmindedly to himself before moving his index finger to line the tip up against the backlit pin pad.

Due to his inebriated haze, he doesn’t realize that instead of the last ‘5’, his finger slips slightly to input ‘6’ instead.

But since the door opens easily with a quiet musical trill, Seongwu enthusiastically pushes his way into the apartment (the apartment that he’s actually one too far down from his intended target) without arousing any further suspicion on his part.

Seongwu immediately trips over the numerous pairs of sneakers and a skateboard (the fuck when did Minhyun suddenly pick up such an activity) sitting in the entrance way and grunts when he almost plants himself on his ass due to the slippery death trap.

“And the gold medal goes to Ong Seongwu!” he exclaims in a stage whisper as he pirouettes, in an attempt to regain his balance.

It’s strange though because normally Minhyun would not be caught dead leaving stray shoes strewn around, but Seongwu muses even the most perfect of robots must still have an off day on occasion, and just kicks off his own boots to add to the messy collection.

He pads further into the apartment towards the kitchen area (okay, he staggers rather) when he feels a pair of eyes trained upon him, causing goosebumps to pop up on his arm. Quickly spinning around—whoa shouldn’t have done that—he meets a very unimpressed gaze where a sleek orange cat sits on the counter, tail swishing in the air, glaring directly at him.

_Adorable._

“Hello kitty,” Seongwu slurs, trying to use the most polite tone he can in his attempt to win the heart of this cute feline friend, not thinking at all about the fact that Minhyun doesn’t actually own a cat or expressed any previous intention in adopting one. He holds out his hand for the cat to sniff, hoping he won’t get his skin clawed off.

Thankfully everything stays intact as the tabby begins to nuzzle against his palm, and Seongwu giggles again in happiness.

He spends the next two, or was it fifteen minutes petting his new best friend.

Satisfied with the taming of the scary creature, Seongwu moves towards the fridge and sighs in relief when the cool air emitting from the open appliance blasts against his flushed face. He can’t say he remembers Minhyun ever stocking this amount of soju bottles or cans of hite beer before in all the years he’s known his friend either, but he gets distracted by the small carton of peach juice that sits enticingly in front of him.

Gulping it down, it quenches his thirst and he wipes the back of his hand across his mouth.

Seongwu trudges his way to the couch that lines the wall of the living room. Has it always been black leather and why is there suddenly two cats?

He rubs his eyes, trying to blink away the dizziness overwhelming him. He has so many questions because who is his best friend anymore? Just because he hasn’t seen him during this hellish finals week, doesn’t mean he can suddenly become a completely new person.

But it seems all of his questions will have to wait until the morning because his tongue is thick and stuck to the roof of his mouth, and Minhyun will probably also strangle him if he gets woken up before daybreak. He shudders, having been at the receiving end of his pettiness plenty of times before and he does not wish it upon himself again if he can help it.

He is still so hot though (hot as in temperature hot, but he won’t say no to his self esteem) and it feels like there are pinpricks of heat covering his body so he quickly yanks the shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere; anywhere.

Seongwu doesn’t spare any thought about the cultured manners that has been instilled in him from birth and just roughly throws himself face first down onto the couch and allows himself to be carted away into an alcohol fuelled dreamland.

 

 

Seongwu winces as he wakes up, mouth curling into a snarl at the blinding sun rays that have done the completely irresponsible action of waking him up before midday. He slowly peels his stuck eyelids open as he thinks about the hangover soup that his friend will hopefully be nice enough to go downstairs to buy for him (unlikely).

Scratching his chest absentmindedly, he thinks, whoa, Minhyun has done some major interior revamping in the fortnight he hasn’t been here.

The TV is also in the wrong place, and is that a gigantic apeach stuffed cushion?

“Morning, I’m glad you’re conscious.”

Seongwu startles, jumping almost out of his skin, halfway through the process of his yawn.

He knows he’s not one hundred percent drunk anymore (perhaps about forty-three point seven percent) because the voice that cuts through the thick fog still wrapping the brain does not seem to belong to the friend whose apartment he thinks he’s crashing in. And neither does that body, clad in a loose muscle tank and sports shorts ring any familiar bells. _Holy_ , muscles.

Shit, he is definitely still drunk.

Seongwu blinks three times in rapid succession. The man standing in front of him is clearly not Hwang Minhyun, easily possessing the broadest shoulders that could carry the weight of the nation’s desires, topped off with soft tufts of messy blonde hair and a smile that could rival the brightness of any commercial lighting store.

(Minhyun doesn’t smile at him, he just glowers at him with a disappointed look all the time.)

Did Seongwu just enter a parallel alternate universe where Minhyun is cheating on his long term (but long distance) boyfriend, or maybe one where his friend suddenly realized that he could become a rich entrepreneur by opening up a post-alcoholic bender housing service?

Again, so many questions.

Seongwu realizes after a long pause that he has been very intelligently gaping at this stranger before him in complete silence. He rubs a hand down his face, trying to erase the last of his sluggishness and attempts to work on a coherent response.

“Um—Hi— Howya doing?” Seongwu asks slowly, trying not to stutter over the words. (It’s no wonder he hasn't been able to raise his GPA lately if that’s the best thing he can come up with.) He brings himself up into a more upright position to pose a second question, “Where’s Minhyun?”

Not-Minhyun looks at him with slight confusion, head tilting to the side when he questions, “Minhyun?” However, an expression of familiarity soon dawns on his face after he contemplates for a moment. “Oh! You mean apartment 405?” He clarifies, when Seongwu probably still looks like a goldfish, eyes round and mouth ajar, “My next door neighbor. I’m 406.”

“Oh,” Seongwu says very eloquently. “So, you’re saying this isn’t Minhyun’s apartment.” It seems Seongwu’s still addled brain can’t seem to grasp the current situation. He jerks his head around to glance quickly at his surroundings again before realizing that, nope, he should probably stop moving so quickly if he doesn’t want to throw up on the pure white, fluffy rug that his feet are currently sinking into. Also realization number two: this definitely isn’t his friend’s apartment. “And you aren’t Minhyun.” Realization number three.

“No,” not-Minhyun replies, eyes crinkling into inverted crescents, like he’s just heard a hilarious joke—did Seongwu say something funny—before he continues easily, “I’m Kang Daniel. You’re in my apartment actually.”

Well, _fuck_.

This is all kinds of mortifying.

(At least, the two cats make far more sense now.)

The other male’s voice is deeper than he expects, slightly roughened by sleep but it retains a lightness that is far too casual for someone who just found a complete stranger sleeping in their home. Seongwu would have probably screamed bloody murder by now.

The headache starts to crash in more furiously and any other words he might have attempted to vocalize, in an effort to regain his reputation as a functioning human in this society, die a fast death in his throat as he can’t stop staring at the smile that is currently pasted on Daniel’s face.

Seongwu just nods mutely. There is nothing else on his mind except how there is such a softness to the other male, from the way the laugh lines appear, to the toothy and childish smile, to the completely open expression that holds nothing back.

Strange, because theoretically Seongwu could be a serial killer or a cat kidnapper. Neither of which he is, but Daniel doesn’t know that.

Speaking of, time to get back to the serious topic at hand as he forces himself to regain active speech.

“Wait, why aren’t you the least bit worried about the fact that you have a kind of still drunk, very hungover—” Seongwu rambles on before looking down to see his bare torso, “—and half naked college student sleeping in your apartment?” He quickly sneaks his hand towards one of the numerous cushions to hug it to his body in slight embarrassment, and looks around for his top that is nowhere to be found.

Maybe he accidentally threw it out the open window.

Daniel very thankfully gives him an out by tossing him a t-shirt, however it’s not the one he had shucked off overnight.

It’s crumpled, slightly too baggy for him, and it smells a little like the peach drink that he downed last night but Seongwu ignores everything to pull it over his head, like a shield.

“I have to say, you didn’t look very threatening all curled up on the couch like a baby,” Daniel comments lightly, and Seongwu’s nape burns. Daniel’s cheeks lift in amusement when he continues easy as pie, “Figured I could take you on if you wanted to rob me.”

“Uh, this must all be one big mistake,” Seongwu answers as swiftly as his lethargic mind lets him, before he stares at the nicely formed biceps that come to his focus as Daniel crosses his arms in front of him. “And even if I wasn’t hungover as hell, I don’t think I could take you on _any_ day.”

Daniel laughs, an effervescent sound and Seongwu feels a weird cramp in his stomach.

He however carries on without any regards for Seongwu’s pain, “In all honesty, I tried to wake you up an hour ago when I first found you, but you were totally plastered and wouldn’t respond to anything. I was half wondering if I should have called an ambulance, until I realized you were in fact still alive when you started muttering about killing someone called Jaehyun?”

“Jaehwan,” Seongwu tiredly corrects. “The friend of mine that’s responsible for this situation right now. You never want to meet him, _ever_.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” comes Daniel’s solemn response. “You look like you’ve been through the wars.”

“Is that another reason why you didn’t kick me out?” Seongwu queries, wonderingly. “I appealed to your inner nurse sensibilities?”

Daniel replies, almost coyly, “Something like that.”

Seongwu frowns as most of the fragment of memories slowly begin returning to him. He rubs his still gurgling stomach. “I'm seriously sorry by the way. I thought this was my friend Minhyun’s place but I obviously got a bit lost.”

“Obviously.” Daniel’s eyes twinkle. “But it’s okay, I’ve always been fond of nice surprises.”

It’s probably just the hangover but the casual comment makes his brain to mouth connection malfunction and he is rendered somewhat speechless. Seongwu is usually the one with the disarming flirtatious comments, and isn’t used to being on the receiving end of what he thinks may possibly be one, but suspiciously he can’t confirm.

He’s never drinking again.

Seongwu un-glues his tongue to ask slowly, “So... you’re cool with it?”

“All good with me,” Daniel replies without hesitation like he entertains strangers on a daily basis. “But actually, give me a second before you thank me properly.”

Daniel moves to putter around his studio. Seongwu half listens to the every-day noise; wondering what the other male is up to but is also now placated over the fact that he isn’t going to get arrested for breaking and entering though he probably shouldn’t make this a recurring habit.

He lets his head fall into a cradle made by his hands, elbows braced on his knees, moaning at his own self-righteous consciousness who is currently telling him ‘I told you to never listen to the evil that is Kim Jaehwan’.

Although he can’t say this is a particularly all round bad situation (minus the dreaded hangover part) in the end.

Who says no to a cute dude who owns two cats?

A minute later, Seongwu feels his hands get gently pried off his face and he looks down in surprise to see a can of Dawn 808 and two mysterious pills. Daniel’s following words curl through him, “Here, take both of these and you’ll feel better. My friend Jisung, also known as my second mother got me onto this hangover cure back in my first year and I’ve never looked back.”

Seongwu stares at the items in Daniel’s hands for a long moment.

“Don’t worry, I’m not out to get back at you for breaking in,” Daniel says with a goofy smile, waving the can slightly.

“I didn’t— Never mind. Thanks,” Seongwu murmurs before he swallows both the drink and the pills. Like he said, can't say no. With that 10 megawatt expression, Daniel could probably give him poison and he’d gladly take it without qualms.

Daniel leans down to pick his laptop and the multiple books scattered on coffee table. Seongwu sees a flash of the words, ‘Essential Anatomy’ before the material gets shoved onto the already stacked shelf nearby. He says, “Other than an IV drip this is the next best thing.”

Seongwu rubs his temple hoping the medication will kick in soon. “You sound well versed.”

“Had my own fair share of killer hangovers,” Daniel chirps. "Student life."

It’s weird, this amount of positivity emanating from a person should automatically get on Seongwu's nerves especially at a time like this but for some reason it doesn’t. Despite still feeling godawful (he probably looks it too), there is an odd swirly sensation flitting through his body that he doesn’t think has anything to do with the residual alcohol but he ignores it just to say, “You know… you are way too nice for your own good.”

Daniel laughs again (does he ever stop?), and replies, “That’s what my friends tell me. Look, it’s really not that big a deal. I kinda remember you—a couple of weeks ago?” He squints, wrinkles marring his forehead. “In the elevator. You were carrying a couple of huge bags of books.”

“You remember that?” Seongwu barely even remembers what happened last night.

But then he does.

The time that Daniel was talking about had occurred when Jaehwan and him had been forcefully roped into helping Minhyun donate the old books from his ever growing home library to the Red Cross in the district and he had not been a happy camper at the way he had to puff his way three times uphill carrying the heavy loads. (Curse Minhyun for knowing how to capitalize on his weakness for bulgogi and sweet potato pizza.)

“Yeah,” Daniel answers, walking back to the kitchen to rummage around the cupboard. “You were very intent in your complaints under your breath about regretting not having been to the gym in the past three years and it made me laugh because I had just come back from one myself.”

 _Of course_ , god body here works out regularly.

Seongwu answers gruffly, “Yeah, my friend thinks I’m his slave but he pays me in food so I can’t complain.” He pauses. “I’m actually surprised Minhyun hasn’t persuaded you into helping him out with his spring cleaning plans yet, with your—” he coughs, “—your build.” He clears his throat. “Minhyun’s quite the charmer that one.”

“Oh, I just moved into this building not long ago and I haven’t had the chance to properly meet him yet. My schedule has been kinda crazy, and this is the first weekend I have off to myself to relax.” Daniel bends over to stroke his hand down the cat’s spine that wound its way around his legs.

Seongwu feels a shred of guilt form inside him. “Man, I’m sorry for this whole mix up. I guess I’ll just... go then.” He moves to stand up but Daniel just waves a hand at him, waving off his apology.

“It’s okay, stop saying sorry!” Daniel exclaims reassuringly. “And now that we’ve established that you aren’t going to kill me and you know my neighbor, you should stay if you can.” He scratches his forehead. “It’s kinda hard to make new friends when you’re cooped up in class all the time.”

Seongwu knows that feeling—not that he lacks in the social graces of meeting people, but the actuality of making that transition from acquaintances to friends is sometimes kinda hard. “Yeah, I get it.”

Minhyun and Jaehwan were the ones to pull him out of his initial shell at first with their natural exuberance about various subjects and despite his subtle (or not so subtle) insults towards them, he’s glad for their continued friendship (just don’t tell them that).  

Daniel pulls out a saucepan and places it on the one small burner that his kitchenette houses. “You can help introduce me to Minhyun too!”

Seongwu pauses for a moment before questioning wryly, “That’s a bit of a twist isn’t it, me introducing you to your next door neighbor?”   

“It seems fate does work in mysterious ways but I’ll take whatever I can,” Daniel tosses back as he pulls out the large tupperware container from the fridge to set it down on the counter that barely has enough space for it. (If there was a person even messier than Seongwu, he’s found him. Minhyun is going to have a field day.) Daniel asks, “Soup? It’s not much, just gonna reheat some of the stuff my mom sent to me.”

“I—Oh, I don’t want to cause any trouble.” On any other day Seongwu would never turn down free food, even if it’s from a complete stranger (especially a very nice one with a picture worthy smile) but he figures he’s imposed enough.

“But my mom’s soup is the best though, so you’ll be missing out if you go,” Daniel warns teasingly as he goes back to busy himself with tipping the contents into the pot. “I won’t take no for an answer.”

Well, guess his decision is made. What hardship.

“Ah, I suppose I don’t have anywhere to be for a while so I guess I’ll stay if you insist,” Seongwu voices out hesitatingly.  

“I do!”

“Okay, thanks then.” If that’s the case, Seongwu might as well try his luck. “By the way, do you by any chance have a spare toothbrush?” Maybe go buy a lottery ticket or two on the way home.

“Check above the bathroom sink, there should be a couple of unopened ones.”

Seongwu indeed finds them in their stated place, and pulls one out of its packaging. He runs through the rawest form of his morning routine, cleaning his teeth, and splashing some cold water onto his face.

He feels like he’s now down to only about fifteen percent still drunk, but he remains very highly confused over the fact that Captain America—no wait, should he say Captain Korea—here has given him a safe roof to sleep under, and is now offering to make him breakfast as well. His stomach cramps again when he thinks about how strange this situation is and whether Daniel is just being Too Nice.

The headache however is surprisingly lessening. (That hangover cure it seems, works wonders, he takes note to ask Daniel what the pills are.)

Maybe Seongwu is the one that’s been dropped into a parallel universe instead.

He walks back out to the living room where the smell of the cooking stew is almost heaven for his stomach. Seongwu has always been the kind where food always presents itself as a gift no matter how he feels.

Settling back down onto the couch, he allows his fingers to run through the fur of the first cat he met who has now planted itself on his legs.

Seongwu revels in the way the animal purrs from the comforting petting and feels the tendrils of happiness coil in him.

The next few moments pass quietly as he allows his eyes to linger along Daniel’s broad shoulders as he stands, stirring. As if he can feel the gaze, Daniel glances over his shoulder to look at Seongwu. “You know,” he says contemplatively. “They’ve never taken to anyone quite so quickly before.”

“Guess I’m just your neighborhood animal whisperer,” Seongwu quips, letting the cat to wriggle further into his lap. “Give me a ring anytime you need a cat-sitter, and don’t worry, I’ll make sure to give you a discount since you didn’t call the cops on me.”

“I already have a friend who cat-sits for me,” Daniel replies cheerfully and the pretty corners of his mouth lift further as he walks over towards Seongwu to place the steaming dish on the coffee table. “But I won’t say no to your number.”

“Oh.” Seongwu blinks rapidly again, caught off guard by Daniel’s casual forwardness once more.

He’s pretty sure Daniel doesn’t even realize it though.

Seongwu shuffles down to sit on the ground and leans forward to grab the spoon that sits by the bowl. Daniel does the same on the opposite side of the table, legs crossed, their knees brushing each other’s.

Before dipping the spoon into the soup, Seongwu says, somewhat curiously, “I’m not sure why you would want it, though maybe for some strange reason, you’re into inarticulate friends who smell like they lived in a brewery all their life.” He takes a sip of the orange broth, it’s _good_. Daniel’s mom is a saint, and a saint twice over for giving birth to someone like Daniel. “But don’t worry, I won’t judge.”

Daniel descends into immediate chuckles and the noise causes the small glow inside of Seongwu to strengthen. Once Daniel has had his fill, he looks back at Seongwu with an indescribable expression. "You're funny, I like it."

(Seongwu’s sold.)

A playful lilt is reflected in Daniel’s tone when he continues, “Also maybe I’m just shallow and selfish, and I want to collect all the best looking guys around me to boost my own standing level.”

(Seongwu’s sold twice over.)

Seongwu can feel the mild flush that creeps up the length of his neck at how complimentary Daniel is being towards him. He can’t help but ask a little pointedly though, “Is this the same Nice Guy Daniel persona making his every day appearance?”

But he doesn’t bother to wait for an answer because regardless, _why not_ , and Seongwu pulls out his phone from the pocket of his jeans, pushing into towards Daniel who immediately rings his own phone from it.

Daniel stares at him for all of thirty seconds after returning the phone, not saying anything in reply and Seongwu thinks maybe, he’s slightly over-analyzing the situation. Despite the overly confident facade that he tends to project, Seongwu always worries about the sincerity of a person’s words. He’s envious of how seemingly unsuspicious Daniel is about life and its contents.

“Wait, did you think I was lying when I said you were handsome?” Daniel questions confusedly before gesturing to his own face. “I mean, I’m like maybe a solid 6—possibly a 7 on a good day if I actually bother to style my hair, but you— you’re definitely a 10 on the attractiveness scale.” Daniel doesn’t break eye contact, just drums his fingers on the table and Seongwu isn’t sure if this is a come on. He’s normally good at this. “Even if you still reek of alcohol.” The smile returns effortlessly.

Seongwu runs a hand through his hair, saying ruefully, “Sorry. It’s a bad habit.” (He’s referring to two separate bad habits in fact.) He eats another several mouthfuls of the stew to help calm his swooping stomach, before deciding to add to the conversation, “You’re definitely more than a 7 in my eyes by the way.” He slurps another spoonful. “Also, I like that you laugh at the dumb things I say.”

A small period of silence follows as Seongwu finally realizes how that sounds. He shoves the spoon back into his mouth.  

Daniel ducks his head as a light blush now works its way onto his cheeks. He scratches his jaw as he comments, “Jisung calls my laugh annoying.”

“Minhyun calls my everything annoying, so maybe we’re a solid match.” Seongwu leans back against the couch to look into Daniel’s eyes, feeling as relaxed as he can be despite the tiny headache that still lingers in the back of his skull.

Daniel pulls a face before grinning. “Or, we need better friends.”

“That too, probably, but trust me, I’ve tried too many times over the years and they’re like leeches.” Seongwu smiles, mirroring the one that is etched permanently on Daniel’s face.

Another low chuckle sounds from Daniel’s throat, sending vibrations through to Seongwu’s chest. “They must like your company too much,” Daniel finally answers and Seongwu thinks, how is this guy even real? He must still be in a drunken stupor.

They work their way through the meal in comfortable silence before Seongwu asks, “So, you said you’re a college student too?”

“Yeah, currently doing my undergrad at Seoul University at the college of medicine.”

Seongwu whistles hearing the words, thinking that Daniel continually surprises him. But when he thinks about it, it all makes sense though.

“Along with the previously mentioned he who must not be named friend, and Minhyun, we all go to Seoul U as well, though we’re in the music department, which is probably why we’ve never crossed paths before. Medicine, though.” Seongwu taps his chin. “You must be pretty smart then.”

Daniel snorts at this, a graceless sound.

“In all honesty, I hate reading and studying. Ask anyone, especially Jisung, I would pick dancing any day over pouring over a textbook—“ Daniel pauses as his eyes curve, “—but my cousin is a doctor and he once allowed me to follow him during his shift and I just fell in love with everything about it?” Daniel gestures again into the air, arms flying around him. “Despite the fact that it’s sometimes a thankless profession, but the amount of reward that you can get when someone is in fact grateful over your help helped me think a lot about making this decision.”

Seongwu hums, feeling the small blossom of respect for Daniel form in his chest as he listens to Daniel continue speaking.

It’s nice to hear Daniel talk about his ambitions in the path he’s chosen with such passion and pride, and it makes Seongwu want to continue to listen to him all day. But because he can’t quite reply anything relatively deep in return quite yet, he just replies conversationally when Daniel catches his breath, “I’m pretty clumsy. Maybe your stitching skills might come in handy one day in the future.”

Daniel laughs loudly, and holds out his fingers in front of him, saying, “I promise my hands are the steadiest ones you’ll ever come across.”

Seongwu stares at the calloused fingertips in front of him and immediately experiences an inexplicable need to want to test out the theory, which then vanishes as quickly as it appeared because he really doesn’t do blood well at all.

Instead, Seongwu just exaggeratedly leers, teasing, “Hm, I’m sure you are _great_ with your hands.” His heart slightly leaps happily from the quick way Daniel reacts to him when the other male just groans in embarrassment, not commenting further on the innuendo.

He can’t proclaim to know the guy at all, when they’ve only met such a short while ago, but from the way that Daniel just displays everything across his face, it makes it so easy to read him. It’s both intriguing and befuddling the way he toes the line of childish naivety and assertive brashness.  

There is still a small smear of pink coating Daniel’s cheekbones when he looks into Seongwu’s eyes, replying, “It’s a wonder though, because for awhile I didn’t think I was going to be able to get into the programme.” He launches into a spirited memory.  

Turns out apparently, the skateboard that Seongwu had tripped over last night was a high school graduation gift from Daniel’s father which he had promptly fallen off on its christening first run and broken his arm, taking a while to complete full rehabilitation.

(He’s learnt most of the tricks since then, thankfully.)

Seongwu shares back that he too also very coincidentally did so as well in the same year, during an alcohol fuelled weekend at a university MT retreat (there seems to be a recurring theme here), not via skateboard, but by a slippery pool side. They ruminate over their shared disgust about having a cast on for the six week period during what had been South Korea’s hottest summer on record.

“So yeah, you would think I would have learned by now that alcohol and I don’t mix well.”

“But—” There’s that dumb goofy smile on Daniel’s face again. “Without it, we wouldn’t have met.” The smile widens, and it’s the same one that he probably again doesn’t even realize he’s doing, doesn’t realize the things it’s doing to Seongwu.

Seongwu definitely still feels a teeny bit drunk but not because of last night.

“Jesus Christ—” Seongwu begins. “Has anyone told you how cheesy you are?”

“Everyone,” Daniel replies cheerily, unoffended.

Their conversation continues and they delve into various topics beginning from their shared passion for dance despite being involved in different genres, to Seongwu finding out that Daniel  has his own separate instagram account for uploading cute pictures of his cats, and that Daniel is in fact truly a Nice Guy™.

Seongwu realizes just how much he likes it.

(Bad boys have nothing on Kang Daniel.)

When their words slow to a trickle, Daniel makes the move to stand back up again, clearing the pot, and their cups.

Seongwu follows him, grabbing the empty dishes.

They stand there side by side as Daniel washes the ceramics, and Seongwu drys it with the dishcloth. It’s a weirdly domestic scene for two people that didn’t know each other hours ago but strangely enough, Seongwu has never felt as comfortable with someone in such a short span of time.

He knows he’s can be slightly prickly, and can occasionally come across as intimidating on first meetings due to his no bullshit tolerance; but everything just seems _easy_ with Daniel who takes everything in stride and accepts what Seongwu throws at him with his over current of softness.

“Do you always make it a habit to cook breakfast for random drunk guys?” Seongwu inquires as he puts the bowl back onto the stack in the shelf.

Daniel’s eyes slide over to meet his, as he answers in a mock serious tone, “Only the ones that can make me laugh.”

“Well it’s not like that’s hard to do,” Seongwu shoots back, amused and is awarded with another requisite chortle.

“Ah, you got me there.” Daniel scratches his nose, and continues, albeit a little bashfully, “Truthfully, I _was_ just being nice to begin with, but—,” he pauses, “—I like your company and the way you make me feel.” The simple clear statement feels like it punches its way through Seongwu’s body.

It’s always a defining moment when you find someone that make you think they’ve been a friend all your life.

(It also helps when said person elicits sparks in his stomach too.)

Seongwu realizes he is now still about five point four percent drunk, and he blames it as the cause for the current sliver of desire in wanting to kiss Daniel, who stands there next to him with a small patch of soap suds on his nose from where he had rubbed at it following the last plate.

However, the bubbles pop easily, as does Seongwu’s intense focus on Daniel’s raspberry pink lips.

His cell phone also rings in the same second, indicating that it probably isn’t quite the right timing. Really, fair enough, especially since he can still taste the remnants of wine, whiskey and god knows what else from the previous night.

Seongwu moves back several paces. It’s not like he’s a stranger to casual kissing, but this time there’s something different that he doesn't want to screw up. He fumbles to pull the phone out of his back pocket, and swipes his thumb across the screen to answer it. “Hello?”

“You’re lucky your text didn’t wake me up for you not to even show.” It’s Minhyun. “What happened to you last night? Did you fall into a ditch on the way to my place?” He hears the nagging voice through the receiver and the last remnants of Seongwu’s want, falls away.

“I got… a little sidetracked,” Seongwu begins, eyes meeting with Daniel’s again and they both share a small conspiratorial look. “But don’t worry, I’m alright, and I’ll just see you in class tomorrow.” He clicks off the call.

Before he stows his phone away, Seongwu catches a glimpse of the time and realizes that, fuck, he’s late for his scheduled meeting. Regretfully he lifts his head back up towards Daniel and says, “Looks like I have to jet but you know what? I’m glad you got me to stick around. I even forgot the fact that I still feel like death ran me over.” Daniel, as always just smiles back at him. “Thanks for letting me stay here again.”

“Anytime.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Kang Daniel**

my cats found your shirt [20:53]

 

** Ong Seongwu **

[20:57] oh great!!! it’s my favorite one

 

**Kang Daniel**

they can’t stop rolling around on it  
i think they like the smell  
i’m sorry i’ll wash it to get rid of all the cat fur [21:01]

 

** Ong Seongwu **

[21:07] it’s okay i’ll come by and pick it up sometime

btw i like the one you lent me too  
[21:15] but i don’t think i’ll give that one back just yet

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, you saw this right, it is i. catastrophes in this corner but hey would you believe that o/n is my first pd101 ship? i luv them. 
> 
> also, i don't normally like posting unfinished works but since this could almost be even read as a standalone chapter (i also forsee this to only be about 2 or 3 parts) i figured why not.
> 
> hope you enjoyed it so far - ♡ [jo](https://twitter.com/infede)


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Well, it turns out Nice Guy™ Daniel is a total and complete lie, because Seongwu has never been more furious in his life. They are currently situated in Daniel’s living room again, couple months from the first time they initially met, duking it out.

“You’re joking right?” Seongwu almost yells, slamming his hands down on to the table which makes Daniel clutch his chest in fright. “C’mon, you really think that Saitama would beat Goku of all people?”

“Yes?” Daniel nods furiously, saying with vigor, “The entire premise of One Punch Man is Saitama being able to kill someone with a single punch. Goku would be completely wasted the moment his fist connects with his face.”

Seongwu’s hands have gone numb from where they impacted onto the surface the first time, but he does it again one more time. He crows, “Ha! But that’s if Saitama _can_ land the punch in the first place. Goku can go super saiyan anytime and kamehameha his ass before he even realizes it.”

Daniel now shakes his head at him, refusing to accept his reasonings. “You are so utterly wrong about this.”

See, Nice Guy™ Daniel would totally just give into Seongwu, but here he is, being stubborn as fuck about his completely inaccurate opinions.

Just the other day, Daniel even said that he thought Iron Man would beat Thor—really, for how hot and smart Daniel is, he has the most tragic tastes in comic book characters and Seongwu isn’t sure how much more he can stand for this absolute injustice.

(At least he’s not a DC fan.)

“We’re going to have to go on a full blown marathon so I can prove you wrong,” Seongwu finally replies, narrowing his eyes at Daniel who is lounging on the rug in front of him, short attention span already usurped by the cat curled on his chest.

“Bring it on,” Daniel says lazily now, a smile toying on his lips as he brings his eyes to meet Seongwu’s and just stares at him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Seongwu’s eyes narrow even further before he continues, “It’s like you’re planning something. I might not have known you for very long but I know you’re not that innocent Kang Daniel, so don’t you give me those eyes.”

Daniel’s smile stays fixed as always on his face before he slowly reveals, “You know... I only say this kind of stuff to rile you up?” Seongwu splutters but Daniel ignores it to happily forge on, “Has anyone told you that you’re cute when you’re all worked up and super red in the face?”

The spluttering gets worse as Seongwu feels the same shooting of heat travel up his back. He fires back, “You can’t tell me things like that!”

A frown knits along Daniel’s brow as he continues to play with the cat, batting its paws gently. He protests easily, not seemingly realizing Seongwu's dilemma, “Why not?”

Seongwu pauses.

Daniel has dropped some hinted compliments—pretty blatant ones in Seongwu’s opinion if it were anyone else—since their first meeting, but Seongwu is still uncertain whether it’s purposeful flirtation, or just Daniel being Daniel and him being that accursed nice Daniel and just saying what comes to his mind.

They’ve gotten on like a house on fire in the numerous hang outs they’ve organized, and the banter that flows casually between them has made Seongwu feel surprisingly the most comfortable he’s felt in a long time. It’s always been straight forward enough to disregard some of the things that have sprouted from Daniel’s mouth as just passing comments.

The other male hasn’t pushed for anything further, apart from the beginnings of friendship so Seongwu has been left a little wary about whether he’s misjudging the situation, and he doesn’t want to spoil whatever this burgeoning relationship is.

So in the end Seongwu just decides to go with an exaggerated scowl and accuses, “You’re just trying to make me forget that you have said some terrible things that you can never retract again.”

Daniel laughs heartily, the noise causing the cat to leap gracefully off his upper body to wander over to Seongwu, trading one human for the next.

“Traitor.” However there’s no malice in Daniel’s words as he says looking over at the cat who escaped from him and then at Seongwu with the fondest of expressions and his classic impish smile, and Seongwu knows in that moment he’s _fucked_.

In the past months, no matter what Daniel does or says (even those terrible untruths), he’s come to find it all charming.

Seongwu digs his hands further into the safety of the silky fur and replies, “It’s not her fault that she has good taste unlike someone I know.”

Daniel freezes for a quick second before he cracks up, laughter again filling both the room and Seongwu’s insides. Even though he is always quick to react, Seongwu never tires of the way that the other male's continued physical reaction is such a commonplace occurrence, especially if he, himself can be the sole cause of Daniel’s happiness.

“You’re always funny even if it’s at my expense,” Daniel repeats when he calms down again, a throwback to the first time they met. “But you know what? It’s a little unfair that you have no flaws,” he complains, voice taking on a whining note.

Seongwu allows his lips to curve into a small smirk, brazen in appearance despite the undercurrent of various other emotions that he currently feels listening to Daniel. And because it's easier to, he jests, “I guess I do come pretty close to perfection if I must admit myself.”

Daniel chortles quietly this time around and it’s short lived. “I’m being serious, hyung.”

Seongwu plucks the couple of stray hairs off his black jeans, above the area taken up by the pet. “No one is perfect, Niel-ah,” Seongwu says softly now using the nickname he adopted pretty soon after their first week of knowing each other.

He thinks, no one is perfect, least of all himself but Daniel sometimes makes him feel like he can come close and that's what scares him the most.

Daniel just lifts his stare to roam over Seongwu’s face again, and his gaze is a little more intense this time. There is a small tuft of hair sticking out of the side of his head from where it got mussed up by the carpet and Seongwu has an inexplicable urge to run his fingers through it.

It’s a good thing he’s too far away and also imprisoned by the cat.

“What? You’re staring again.” Seongwu uses his left hand to rub against his cheek.

Daniel just considers him with a tilt of his head. “Man, you’re so stubborn sometimes.” Seongwu isn’t quite sure what Daniel means but isn’t allowed the time to contemplate much about it when Daniel calmly begins to tick off a list with his fingers. “Firstly, you’re handsome, you can also sing and dance well, you’re smart and my cats even like you!” Daniel sucks in a deep breath, before adding on, “And the most important one of all is that you’re funny and you always make me laugh.”

A goofy look presents itself back on Daniel’s face now, and Seongwu is relieved because he can handle this one better, despite the simultaneous tightening of his chest.

“Like I said before, it’s not really that hard to do so, Niel,” Seongwu mutters under his breath, scratching the cat’s belly.

Daniel doesn't laugh this time. He just hauls himself to a sitting position before shaking his head to reply firmly, “You know I'm right.”

Seongwu doesn’t know what possesses him but he can’t accept it easily, filled with the need to counter it with a list of his own. “I’m not that funny, I am late to everything, I drink too much and uh—like you said I’m stubborn.” Seongwu nods vigorously. “Definitely that.”

Daniel just looks away, breaking their eye contact. A small sigh leaves his lips before he states into the air of the silent room, “Hm. You’ve just proved my point.” He swivels his head back again to Seongwu and hums before continuing, “One day you’re going to accept how great you are, but I guess… for today I just want you to know that I’m glad you accidentally broke into my apartment that one Saturday.”

Seongwu feels flustered, and for all the confidence he normally tries to purposefully exude, he can’t seem to dredge any up to continue looking at the softness in Daniel’s face; his eyes.

“Stop being so damn nice, Daniel,” Seongwu lets himself reprimand, staring instead at the patterns on the cat’s back. “Someone is going to take advantage of it one day.” He frowns before looking up to allow his vision to finally match back up with Daniel’s again. “Also next time, you better kick out any other drunk person if it ever happens again. You got lucky with me.”

Daniel tosses back cheekily with a lopsided grin, “I did, didn’t I?”

Seongwu doesn’t know quite how to reply back, an event that has been recurring far more often lately than he would like since meeting Daniel.

All he can do is focus on his rapidly beating heart and hope that it isn't going to fall out of his chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Kang Daniel**

giants trounced heroes  
i told you that you were gonna lose this bet  
pay up [18:44]

 

**Ong Seongwu**

brat~  
but a bet is a bet  
[18:44] what do u want

 

**Kang Daniel**

bring 2 loaded pizzas, 5 packets of peach jellies and a 6 pack of hite  
friday 7pm? [18:45]

 

**Ong Seongwu**

[18:46] i’ll bring everything but the jellies

 

**Kang Daniel**

you drive a hard bargain  
but  
deal [18:47]

 

**Ong Seongwu**

are u ready to die by my hands  
[18:47] bc it’s all going down tmr

 

**Kang Daniel**

i was born ready for you :D [18:48]

 

 

 

“Have you got yourself a new lover boy or something?”

Seongwu’s head jerks up from his phone when he hears Jaehwan’s dry voice filter through his consciousness. His vision clears from the swirling text on the screen to refocus on his friend sitting in front of him who has the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

Make that two, if Minhyun wasn't so insistent in his efforts at deciphering the handwritten menu of the derelict underground Japanese restaurant that Jaehwan had picked for them to come for their weekly dinner outing. To his credit though, Minhyun does look up from the edge of the paper to throw Seongwu a sly smile before he winks in his direction. The nerve of him.

Minhyun amusedly comments, "Seongwu's been spending a lot of time at my building, but would you know, this is the first time I've properly talked to him face to face in the past week." No one expects it from his outward physical appearance, but Seongwu knows, through and through, Hwang Minhyun is a right shit. Minhyun easily shrugs off the intense glare from Seongwu to tell the waiter they need a bit more time to decide. When he returns to the conversation at hand, Seongwu wishes he didn't. Minhyun offers up demurely, "I’ve been hearing a lot of giggling through the walls."

"Please," Seongwu says defensively. "I don't _giggle_." He surreptitiously turns the phone face down so he doesn't see the continually lit up screen from the kkt messages that Daniel is probably spamming him with.

During one of the previous hang out sessions, he had discovered that Daniel was originally from Busan thus leading to his opposing support for a different baseball team (Nexan Heroes for Seongwu, and Lotte Giants for Daniel) and since then, it's been a non-stop mild rivalry when it comes to sports. Daniel doesn't hesitate to send him articles about how good his own team is doing this season to rub it in Seongwu’s face, another not very Nice Guy™ thing to do.

Their most recent bet over baseball has now resulted in Seongwu having to cater the food for the games and video night they had scheduled.

"Plus how do you know it's me? Daniel could have other friends over."

" _Please_ ," Minhyun repeats Seongwu's words, eyes cool and sharp. "I can recognize your obnoxiously loud voice any day. The walls are pretty thin."

Seongwu squirms. "Why are you guys making it out to be some crime to have another friend? Are you all jealous?"

"Us, jealous?" Jaehwan cackles loudly from his position opposite the table, earning him another glare from Seongwu. He really needs new friends. "I don’t know why anyone would ever want to spend so much time with you anyway, right Minhyun?” Stat.

Seongwu tosses a balled up napkin and smirks satisfactorily when it hits Jaehwan on the forehead. "Why're you here then?"

Jaehwan doesn't even take a moment to hesitate when he volunteers immediately, "I only need your notes for that Korean Contemporary Music paper—you got a good grade for it last year right?"

"I did but you can fuck right off."

It's a never-ending bickering session with them as it descends into a short argument. Minhyun just sighs heavily, muttering under his breath that he wasn't put on this world to babysit two idiots and would they both please shut up. He gets a light shove on the arm for that and a firing back that he's one to talk.

“So, when am I finally going to get to meet your baby boy?” Seongwu blanches, listening to Jaehwan’s filthy words when they finally come back to the original topic. “Actually, wait he’s 96 right? We’ll get along famously then.”  

Minhyun has given up trying to get them to decide what dishes they want, and has usurped the ordering completely, discussing intently with the waiter who has returned. And so because of the presence of a member of public, Seongwu tightens his lips against the retort he wants to reply Jaehwan with. He just leans back against his chair, taking a sip of the green tea before shooting back in a low voice, “Trust me Jaehwan, you're never going to meet him. He doesn't need to be corrupted by the likes of you."

Jaehwan clutches his chest dramatically. “You think that highly of me?”

Seongwu scowls. “Also, he’s not my baby boy. He’s not even a baby boy.”

“Right, he’s a _big_ boy then.” Jaehwan wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Minhyun nods, that same sly smile curling back onto his lips.

“He is definitely pretty big from what I can see.”

“ _Shut up_ , Hwang.” Seongwu’s cheeks burn. “You know nothing.”

“I know that you’ve fallen in deep.” Minhyun’s words sound far more serious than the easy tone he uses and Seongwu sweats a little. “Jokes aside.”

Seongwu flounders, unable to come up with a counter argument that could brush this off lightheartedly, but he’s stuck. He lands on a simple, “We’re just friends.” He pulls his sweater sleeves down to cover the goosebumps appearing on his arms from the overhead air-conditioning.

“Right.” Minhyun peers directly into Seongwu’s face, humming. “If you’re sure that's all there is.”  

Seongwu protests while Jaehwan snickers at his misery. He finally acquiesces under Minhyun's unwavering gaze to admit, "Okay, alright, I do like him, you're right. But the problem is, I don't know if he likes me like that." Seongwu pinches the bridge of his nose at the way he sounds like a teenage boy dealing with his first crush. "Minhyun, you've met him! It's like he flirts with everyone, and I can't read his signals at all—"

"You guys have spent a lot of time together lately, and sure, Daniel is friendly and all, but would you really make breakfast for a smelly hungover dude that broke into your apartment if you _just_ wanted to be friends?" Minhyun interrupts, somewhat logically but hey, romance never is logical.

"Perhaps, if you were a decent human being and faced with _me_ —I mean, who would turn me down," Seongwu replies blithely before resolutely ignoring the simultaneous sounds of snorting. "Also, I wasn't that smelly," he continues, affronted at the particular thought.

Jaehwan offers unhelpfully, "You probably were, I mean you had like 10 different shots in the last hour and probably didn't shower after you came home from finals." Seongwu screws up his face whilst Minhyun laughs softly next to them, knowing the pair's habits far too well, and knowing enough to stay far away from their occasional binges.

"I'll have you know, I even did my hair that night." Seongwu sniffs, thumping his chair down from where it had been precariously balancing on its hind legs. " _Anyway_ , back to the actual important topic of my love life, how do I figure out if he's into me?"

"Ask Siri," comes Jaehwan's quick response. "Or maybe you can look into one of my mom's trashy magazines—" he pauses when he catches Seongwu's hard gaze, "—fine, or maybe you can like, just I don't know, ask him out?"

Minhyun jabs a thumb in Jaehwan's direction. "You know he surprisingly has a point—" he ignores Jaehwan's pointed glare, "—really, even if Daniel doesn't feel the same way, I don't think he's the type that's gonna ditch you as a friend so there's no harm in trying?"

Jaehwan dips his spoon into the large plate of food that had appeared in front of them, already almost bored of this conversation but he pauses in his movement to interject his final opinion, "Hey man, life's too short. If you like him, you should just say so and then kiss him or something."

Well, now, that's a thought.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Friday comes quickly, and Seongwu soon finds himself curled up on the couch with scattered pizza boxes (meat supreme, not shellfish because Daniel is allergic) and strewn empty cans of beer lying on the table in front of him and an episode of One Punch Man playing on the big screen that the laptop is hooked up to.  

On any other day he would be paying attention to the transitioning scenes, but right now, all he can think about is the close proximity of Daniel.

Seongwu can't help but let his eyes situate on the way that the flickering lights emitting from the TV play over the portion of Daniel's sleeping face that he can see from where he has his right cheek resting against Seongwu's chest. If he thought that the other male's face was soft when awake, it is infinitely more so when he's asleep, the lines rounding out as his muscles relax.

It's probably already been twenty minutes since Daniel has fallen asleep on him and Seongwu can't bear to wake him up.

Even if Seongwu is completely stuck in this fixed position in fear that if he moves even the slightest inch, it would stir him.

He knows that Daniel has been exhausted with the way that his studies have taken a tight hold over him and Seongwu almost regrets coming over for the marathon. They've been watching the show for the past few hours—episodes that Daniel has probably seen numerous times over, but it's always a good time; always fun to hear Daniel's enthusiasm over certain scenes, pestering Seongwu into believing his (wrong) opinion.

And if he hadn't come over, they wouldn't be in this position in the first place. This is the first time they've had such close contact and Seongwu has to say he is thankful for small mercies since he’s still a dumbass who can't muster up the courage to make the first move.

Daniel snuffles in his sleep, light snoring sounds, and Seongwu lets the smile that has been threatening to form all evening, do so on his face. He knows that it is the ultimate show of true endearment and of his massive crush that has not failed to decrease in the slightest since getting to know the other male further, but he can't help give in to it.

He’s toast.

There's a small intimacy in the way that Daniel has so easily allowed himself to nuzzle into the warmth that Seongwu provides unintentionally and Seongwu's heart clenches because he wants to give it and so much more.

Seongwu finally brings his hand up to brush the tousle of hair that he's been wanting to do so for a long time now, skimming his fingers lightly against Daniel's skin to make contact with the golden strands. Small lines of wrinkles form on Daniel's forehead but he doesn't quite wake up.

He slowly threads his way into the thickness, to gently scratch his nails against Daniel's scalp and he exudes a small sound of a sigh, almost a keening noise as he presses into Seongwu's hand like a cat in his bid for more.  

Seongwu's gaze drifts towards the full pout of Daniel's lips, now slightly slack from the way he's mumbling undecipherable words and his eyes can't help but trace the plushness of the bottom lip that is begging to be kissed.

But he blinks, disentangling himself from the stupor and yanks his hand back when Daniel's eyelids flutter open.

"Mhm, have I been asleep for long?" Daniel mumbles sleepily. He punctuates his last sentence with a yawn before apologizing, "Sorry, hyung."

"A while but it's okay, you needed the rest," Seongwu answers back gently, fingers still tingling from the previous contact. He fully expects Daniel to pull away now that the other realizes their close positioning, and he does, but by only a short distance just by lifting his head off the nest that he had made for himself. “I should go home and let you sleep properly,” Seongwu follows up in concern for Daniel, though he already regrets the statement the second it leaves his mouth.

"It's late and there won't be any more buses so you should just stay here," Daniel says, somehow sensing Seongwu’s reluctance and he doesn't make any move to remove himself from Seongwu's side.

Their thighs continue to remain settled next to each other—a drowning of warmth surrounding him that Seongwu blatantly can't ignore.

Thankfully, Seongwu then becomes distracted from the overwhelming heat, by the way Daniel's sleep-heavy eyes collide against his and he notices a slight darkening in his irises that probably is just leftover remnants from his dozing. It is but a quick flash before a relaxed look makes its way onto Daniel's face now—a look that Seongwu is, again, far more familiar with.

But from the expression, to the way Daniel has sleep lines etched on the side of his face where it had rested on Seongwu's buttoned shirt, to the faint rosiness on his cheeks—Seongwu can't help but let the desire that has been plaguing him for months to break through his resolve to bubble to the surface.

Perhaps not that thankfully after all.

"It's okay, I can just take a taxi home," Seongwu announces shortly in his attempt to dampen his feelings. 

Daniel shakes his head before answering casually, "You've already stayed here once, what's another time?" Seongwu immediately feels the cold from where Daniel now detaches himself to stretch out his long limbs, arms high over his head. "Ahhh, I could sleep forever. Has anyone told you that you make a good pillow?" Daniel smiles his requisite buck-toothed smile at Seongwu and it makes Seongwu want to die.

Seongwu continues to look at Daniel with a tightness in his throat and brings a hand up with the intention to maybe, possibly, stroke Daniel's cheek and maybe, possibly confess his romantic intentions.

Unfortunately halfway through its path, it changes trajectory to just zoom towards Daniel's hair, to ruffle it instead.

Seongwu chides himself inwardly for chickening out, and just murmurs something a little more safe, "You're cute when you're tired." He now pets over the strands that he messed up, almost a caress, and Daniel closes his eyes to nuzzle into the touch again. "You like that, huh?" Seongwu exclaims lightly as he discovers the weakness, enjoying the way that Daniel frowns whenever Seongwu stops the stroking.

"I can't help it because it feels good," Daniel whines, and Seongwu can't help but laugh at his grumbling. One portion of his brain wants to keep doing this forever, delighting in the satisfaction but the more rational part of it forces him to retract his hand back to the safety of his own body.

"Hm, I better go," Seongwu says, almost mournfully as he begins to unfold himself off the couch.

However, Seongwu goes very still when Daniel suddenly pushes his face up close to his, hand fisting against his shirt to stop him from leaving. Their faces are now all but just a gap away from each other.  

So close that he can almost make out each strand of Daniel's eyelashes from where he blinks slowly at Seongwu.

"Stay, hyung," Daniel breathes out, and the warm puff of air falls against Seongwu's skin, making goosebumps form on his arm. "I said I want you to stay." There seems to be a further implication behind the words that Seongwu almost wants to take hope in in the declaration but he just lets a stray noise of nervous laughter escape from him.

"Because you want to make use of me as a human pillow?" he jokes hesitantly.

Daniel's hand loosens from where it was still clutching the fabric of Seongwu's shirt and he spreads his palm out on Seongwu's chest to allow it to lie there, over his heart. Seongwu is sure Daniel can probably feel the way it is thumping wildly, just like the way he can hear the whooshing of blood in his own ears.

"Maybe," Daniel begins, eyes intent on Seongwu, not filled with tiredness anymore. "But maybe I also want you for something more than that."

The expectant look carved onto Daniel's face makes the small glimmer of hope grow into something much larger, and Seongwu now finally allows his hand reach up to brush against Daniel's cheekbone feeling the smoothness under the pad of his thumb. As Seongwu continues to let himself linger over his features, he can now see the brightness in his eyes, a lightening of his face as Daniel smiles slowly in the darkness of the room.

It’s his favorite look of Daniel’s.

"Something more?" Seongwu wants Daniel to spell it out, letter by letter for him.

Daniel seems to understand his unsaid words, replying patiently, "I said you were stubborn the other week, and boy was I right." He laughs again, the same magical sound that had casted its spell over Seongwu from day one. "I like you. I _really_ like you so this is me taking the first step hyung, and it's now your turn."   

There is a short period of silence, and Seongwu isn't actually sure who ended up taking the next move, because all he knows and can think about is the way their lips end up pressing together in the next moment; a silent answer. That bottom lip that was so irresistible before, is just as velvety as he thought it would be and Seongwu can't resist giving it a gentle nip with his teeth before soothing it straight after.

"I like you too," Seongwu mumbles lips against lips, in his verbalisation of feelings that he had kept pent up within him. He feels happiness and something more, shoot through his veins.

Daniel responds immediately by deepening their kiss in his eagerness to please, obviously liking the sound of Seongwu's reciprocation and Seongwu can’t help sound out a helpless moan at the way that Daniel’s fingers move to grip tightly around his hips.

Everything about Daniel is so soft, and warm, and addicting and Seongwu can't seem to escape the intoxication he feels as he continually sighs against Daniel's mouth, letting his hands move back into the hair that he had been carefully stroking earlier. Their lips slide over each other and all the worries within him soon disappears with each lick against his mouth.

Seongwu has no concept of time, just focused on how good he feels in this very moment, and the great ball of heat that has begun to grow within him. He feels giddy and dizzy from the way that Daniel has begun to move his lips from Seongwu’s own, to plant tiny kisses along his neck.

But Seongwu soon contritely forces himself to pull back, breathing heavy now, and tugs at the baby hair at the base of Daniel's nape. "Slow down."

Daniel himself, matches breath for breath as he now giggles embarrassedly, winding a hand up to scratch at his head. He sheepishly says, "Couldn't help myself." Seongwu is so enamored with the way that Daniel manages to balance the shyness in his expression with the cheekiness of the deliverance of his statement. “I don't know if you know, but I’ve wanted this since the day we met.”

Seongwu plays with the hair before slowly admitting “Me too, but I thought you deserved better.”

Daniel swoops back in to kiss the guilt from his lips before they both part again and Daniel answers simply, “You are. You’re good enough.”

Seongwu just continues to sweep his thumb back and forth from where his hand has now moved to cup Daniel's jaw. He whispers firmly, "If I stay the night, we're just gonna sleep okay?"

Daniel ducks his head in response, and a redness overtakes the pink rosiness as his blush intensifies. " _Hyung_. I didn't even think about that."

Seongwu chuckles at Daniel's scandalized expression and leans forward to match their lips again. "Well I did, and I don't want this to be a one time thing so I want you to make sure that you still want this in the morning. I don't want this to be something that is based on sleepy bad decisions."

Another kiss because he can’t get enough. Can never get enough.

"You can never be a bad decision," Daniel answers sincerely in return, as their lips continue to hover over each other's, almost touching but not.

Seongwu leans back and looks Daniel square in the eye. "You're a smooth fucker, did you know that?"  

That lopsided, goofy grin is plastered back onto Daniel's face as he replies easily, "Only ever for you."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while, there should be one more chapter left.  
> cries thank you k and h for wading through this to beta. i love you guys so much you don't even know. 
> 
> happy new year! - ♡ [jo](https://twitter.com/infede)


End file.
